Cereal's Ficcage of Awesome
by Tanuki-Mara
Summary: Kyuubi has been away on a business trip. Minato misses him dearly... yaoi, KyuuMina, lemon.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.

**Cereal's Ficcage of Awesome**

_(Named by Cereal herself)_

_For The Cereal Killer_

It is often said that absence makes the heart grow fonder. That being apart from the one you love makes you realize how much you missed them, and makes you love them more.

Minato Namikaze agreed that absence did make the heart grow fonder, but do you know what else did? Sex.

So Minato was quite ready to swap the absence of his lover for sex with his lover.

Damn Kyuubi had been gone for over a month! Minato knew he was going to be gone that long, but it was still horrible! Minato wasn't a very patient person, so what patience he had was already used up. He had been banned from the Uchiha household, because Fugaku had gotten sick of his whining.

Minato knew the business trip Kyuubi was on was important, he knew that his lover couldn't delay it, and he knew that he was acting like a brat as he sulked and chucked a tantrum. He just hoped that Fugaku wouldn't tell Kyuubi how he had been acting – it would only make the businessman feel wrongly guilty. And Minato didn't want that. Kyuubi worked hard, and he had to do these things.

It didn't mean that Minato had to like it.

The blond man was currently sprawled out on their bed, sighing as he stared out the window before him. His left hand absently picked at the red silk sheets of the unmade bed beneath him while his other arm propped him up. With another heavy sigh he rolled onto his back, running a hand through his shaggy blond hair. Bright blue eyes stared up at the ceiling as Minato let his thoughts wander.

Kyuubi wasn't due back until Monday, and it was Friday. Minato had been sent home from work, his boss Tsunade saying that he was useless when in such a mood. Minato had sulked and pouted but it didn't affect the woman at all.

Minato rolled back onto his stomach and his eyes fell onto their open closet. He could see a plain brown box labelled 'scarves' sitting on the shelf up the top. He bit his lip and looked around before he sat up and slid off the bed.

He made it three steps before he stopped himself.

"Idiot!" he hissed to himself as he threw himself back onto the bed. "He'll know... he always knows!"

Minato sat down on the bed, staring determinedly at the wall. He focused on nothing in particular, but the next thing he knew all he could see was himself pressed up against the wall as Kyuubi sucked him off, just like he had last week.

"Shit!" Minato yelped as he scrambled onto the bed, burying his face in the pillows. Big mistake. He could almost _feel _Kyuubi over him, pressing into him, whispering things into his ears.

Minato moaned lowly as he felt himself slowly harden. He pressed his hips into the bed for a moment before he rolled over onto his back with a sigh. Nothing for it.

Rising, Minato hurried over to the closet. He grabbed the box and rushed back to the bed, dropping it and opening it straight away. The items inside did nothing to kill his libido. Instead, it sent him from pleasantly aroused to rock hard.

With a shaking hand, Minato reached into the box. He rifled around for a bit until he found what he was looking for. Long, smooth and bright red. The vibrator was almost as big as Kyuubi, but not quite. Minato dropped it onto the bed before he peeked back into the box, his horny side taking over. He grabbed a cockring, just in case he wanted to prolong the pleasure, a pair of nipple clamps and a tube of lube. Done, he shoved the box to the floor and shuffled back on the bed. He grabbed the remote from the bedside table and aimed it at the CD player, sending a deep, thrumming music pouring into the room.

Minato groaned as he tore of his top and pants, tossing them aside. He ran his hands slowly down his body, panting slightly. One of his hands left to gather up the nipple clamps, while the other tweaked his nipples to get them hard. He gasped at the sensations as he twisted the buds, before he clamped them.

Minato groaned as the weighted clamps tugged at his nipples at even the slightest movement. Stretching against the silk sheets he reached for the cockring. He definitely wanted this to last. He gathered his own cock up in one hand and gave it a couple of quick strokes. He forced himself to stop and quickly snapped the cockring on.

"Ahh!" Minato couldn't help but cry out as he stroked himself again. "..._Oh... _Kyuubi!"

Minato indulged in a few more strokes before he reached for the lube. He uncapped it slowly, squeezing the liquid out onto three of his fingers. He spread his legs obscenely, exposing his entrance. Minato reached down and rubbed his fingers over it before he slid two in straight away with a long, low moan.

Minato slid them around before he began to stretch himself. This was what he needed – something up his ass and his lover firmly in mind. He stretched his fingers, gasping and groaning as he widened his hole, readying it for the large dildo. He wished like hell it was Kyuubi that was going to thrust into him, but he would deal.

As soon as he figured he was wide enough he pulled his fingers out and grabbed the lube again. He poured some out onto his hand and grabbed the dildo, slicking it up. Grinning in anticipation Minato lowered the toy to his entrance and pushed it in slowly, groaning as it stretched him further.

As soon as it was settled deep within him, grazing his prostate, Minato flicked it on.

"Uhhh!" there was no repressing the wanton sound that tore from Minato's throat as the vibrator buzzed to life, a constant pressure against his prostate. Minato thrashed on the bed, clenching around the toy as he gripped the sheets, simply letting it buzz inside of him. One hand slid up his chest and flicked the nipple clamps sending a sharp touch of pain to accompany the pleasure.

Panting, Minato reached down and turned up the intensity to full bore. He cried out as the toy buzzed harder, writing on it as he slid it in and out of himself with one hand, the other reached for the cockring.

"Why stop the fun now?"

Minato shrieked, pulling the vibrator out of his ass as he scrambled up to the headboard. He reacted naturally, hurtling whatever as on hand at the intruder.

Which, of course, was the dildo.

The toy bounced off of the man in the doorways chest, falling to the floor. Minato's eyes widened as he finally registered who it was.

Kyuubi did not look impressed.

Still in his work clothes, the tie discarded and the shirt unbuttoned, Kyuubi had his arms crossed over his chest as he leant against the open door. His long, blood red hair was up in a high pony tail, a couple of stubborn locks still flittering free around his face.

"Um..." Minato looked around the room. Open lube. Open 'toy' box. Unmade bed. Music. "Surprise?"

"I think not," Kyuubi growled as he stalked into the room. "So, you thought I wouldn't find out, didn't you?"

"N-No, that's not it at al-"

"_Minato..._"

"Yes. Hoped you would have no idea."

Kyuubi picked up the discarded dildo, stared at the still buzzing toy. He tossed it back to Minato, his eyes glittering evilly.

"Put it back in," he ordered. "And leave the cockring on."

"Wh-What?" Minato looked from the toy to Kyuubi. "But... Kyuu..."

"_Now._"

Minato gulped as he shuffled against the headboard. He flicked the toy off before pressing it back to his entrance. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Kyuubi dragged the desk chair to the end of the bed, sitting in it. Minato slid the toy back inside of him with a soft moan, flicking it to the highest setting as soon as it was in.

"K-Kyuu..." he moaned. "Oh God..."

"Stroke yourself," Kyuubi ordered. Minato panted as he watched his lover unbutton his shirt, revealing a plain white tank top underneath. Kyuubi shed the shirt, picking up his jacket and digging something out.

Minato grabbed his own cock, stroking it eagerly. His eyes slid closed as his mouth flew open, and he moaned softly as he squeezed himself.

"Tell me what you're thinking."

"You!" Minato cried out. "I'm th-thinking of you, and how I want you in me! Not this toy, _you!_"

"You don't deserve me in you. You couldn't even last a week."

"I can't!" Minato moaned. "I'm too greedy for your cock!"

"Yet you were willing to settle with a cheap substitute. I should leave tie you up and leave you here all night."

"No!" Minato didn't want that. He wanted Kyuubi! He needed him. "Please! I'm sorry!"

"You will be."

Minato opened his eyes, peering down at Kyuubi. His lover was sitting with one leg propped up on the other, his elbow resting on his jutting out knee, a lit cigarette between his fingers. He wasn't even looking at Minato, he was gazing distractedly to the side, occasionally taking a drag.

Minato glared at him. Here he was, spread out like a whore, and Kyuubi wasn't even interested. Annoyed, Minato slid the vibrator out and slipped silently off the bed. He crossed to Kyuubi, who raised an eyebrow and looked at him. Minato met his gaze calmly as he dropped to his knees in front of the other man, his hands reaching for Kyuubi's fly.

"Please," Minato whispered as he unbuttoned and unzipped it. "Let me show you how sorry I am, and how much I missed you."

Kyuubi didn't say anything, but simply took another drag of his cigarette and slid his leg down, spreading them. Minato took the invitation and pulled Kyuubi out of his pants, glad his lover wasn't wearing any underwear. Minato leaned in over the thick cock and pressed a soft kiss to the head. He licked it eagerly, gazing up at Kyuubi. The man was still watching him with cool detachment, but his cock swelled in Minato's hands.

"Love you," Minato whispered as he licked the cock again. "Missed you."

Kyuubi just took another drag.

Minato slid his lips down over Kyuubi's cock, sucking on the head lightly. He didn't spend much time there and quickly slid his lips further down, making sure to keep his teeth carefully covered. He ran his tongue in random patterns as he sucked, bobbing his head up and down. He hummed slightly, wanting _any _reaction out of Kyuubi. Kyuubi couldn't be _that _mad, could he? Minato sucked harder. He needed Kyuubi, more than anything, having him mad at him was pure torture.

A hand found his hair, stroking the locks gently. Minato almost sobbed in happiness as he sucked eagerly, taking Kyuubi down into his throat. Kyuubi emitted a soft groan as Minato swallowed around him before tugging at his hair, a silent command to stop.

Minato drew back, panting as he looked up at Kyuubi. Kyuubi stared back at him for a moment before he slid his hands down from Minato's hair to cup his face softly.

"Your body is mine," he whispered. "_You_ are mine. Don't do this without me again."

"Never again," Minato promised as he climbed up into Kyuubi's lap. He took the cigarette from Kyuubi's fingers, taking a long drag himself before reaching over to the desk. He grabbed the ashtray sitting there and put out the cigarette before dumping the tray back on the desk.

Kyuubi ran his hands up Minato's back, causing the man to shiver lightly. Minato nuzzled Kyuubi's neck, pressing soft kisses and kitten licks to the skin there. Kyuubi's hands pressed his back harder and Minato gave in, lifting his head to meet Kyuubi's lips with his own.

Minato moaned lowly as he grabbed the sides of Kyuubi's head, pulling him closer. They teeth clashed as Kyuubi invaded Minato's mouth, and Minato began to rock into Kyuubi, their cocks sliding together. They both tasted of the cigarette, but neither cared. They weren't doing this for the taste – it was all about the feeling. Their lips and tongues sliding together, their saliva mixing, their bodies pressed up against each other – taste was just another thing on a long list of reasons why Minato loved kissing Kyuubi.

"Bed," Minato begged as he tilted his head back. Kyuubi nipped at his throat. "Please? Bed?"

"Bed," Kyuubi agreed against his throat. "Come on, love, I'll remind you who you belong to."

Minato wrapped his long limbs around Kyuubi, who lifted him easily with a firm grip on his ass. He carried Minato to the bed and set him down gently. He ran his eyes over Minato before reaching out and unclipping the nipple clamps. Minato groaned as Kyuubi flicked his fingers over his nipples as he reached for the cockring.

"We'll play later," he murmured as he undid it, tossing it aside. "Right now I just want it to be you and me."

Minato pulled Kyuubi down on top of him, curling his arms around him. Kyuubi buried his face into Minato's hair for a moment, inhaling deeply before he moved back down to his lips. The exchanged a couple of quick kisses as Kyuubi pushed Minato's legs apart and settled in between them.

"Ok, love, how do you want it?" Kyuubi asked as he pressed a kiss to Minato's chest. "Long and slow?" Kyuubi lapped at a nipple. "Or hard and fast?" Kyuubi switched to the other. "A mix of both?"

"God..." Minato arched up towards Kyuubi's mouth. "...long and slow..."

"Mm, too bad. We're going hard and fast."

Kyuubi flipped Minato over onto his stomach before he could respond and slid his hand down his back. He shoved his legs apart as he drew his hips up, pressing the tip of his thick cock against Minato's stretched entrance.

"Kyuubi?" Minato couldn't keep the slither of fear from his voice. Kyuubi wasn't lubed up. "Babe, you're not just gonna... are you?"

"Maybe I should," Kyuubi leaned in to his ear and licked it gently. "Maybe I should just shove in, make you feel me?"

"No!" Minato scrambled to roll over. "No, please, no!"

"Calm down, love, calm down," Kyuubi whispered as he pinned Minato to the bed. "I would never do that to you."

Minato trembled against the bed as Kyuubi ran soothing hands down his back. He kissed Minato's neck a couple more until Minato had calmed down.

"Sorry, love," Kyuubi murmured in his ear. "I shouldn't have said that. I... You pushed me to my limit when I saw you here, touching what is mine."

Kyuubi reached over and picked up the lube as he slid down Minato's back. He reached his ass and spread the cheeks before leaning and pressing a kiss to the stretched opening. Minato's breath caught and he squirmed again, this time for an entirely different reason.

Kyuubi smirked before his tongue slid out to lap at Minato's hole. Minato shrieked, tugging at the sheets as Kyuubi slid his tongue straight inside of him. Minato loved it when he did this, but it pushed him right to the edge.

"Kyuubi!" he cried. "Oh God! Oh, stop! Please! I'll come!"

Kyuubi obeyed, withdrawing with one last lick. He opened the lube again and squeezed some out onto his hand. He coated his cock with it, before pressing a kiss between Minato's shoulder blades.

"Do you need anymore?" he asked softly. Minato shook his head and lifted his hips.

"Just need you!"

Kyuubi positioned himself before he took a deep breath and thrust in, all in one move.

Minato took a deep shuddering breath as he was impaled, relaxing his muscles slowly in order to take his love in all the way. Kyuubi was stroking and kissing his back again, whispering words he couldn't hear.

"Alright..." Minato whispered at last. "Hard and fast."

Kyuubi pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in hard. The breath flew out of Minato, and before he could recover it Kyuubi did it again. He grazed Minato's prostate, as he always did, sending sparks of pure pleasure running through him.

"Ahh..." Minato could barely moan, but the sound tore from his throat regardless. "K-Kyuu..."

Kyuubi continued to thrust in, throwing his entire body weight behind the movement. His thrusts were fast and hard, just like he promised. Minato's whole body rocked with them, pushing him further into the pillows. Kyuubi grabbed his hips, pulling him back to meet his thrusts, and Minato was powerless to stop it.

"You know the drill," Kyuubi hissed above him. "Say it!"

"Yours..." Minato breathed. "I... am...yours."

"More," Kyuubi ordered as he moved until he was on his knees, slamming in harder. "Say more."

"I belong... you..." Minato managed to whisper. He screwed up his face as Kyuubi groaned. "Oh! Oh, I'm yours!"

"Yes," Kyuubi snarled. "Mine. No one else's. _Mine!_"

Minato screamed as Kyuubi pulled almost completely out before slamming back in. He did this several times until Minato was twisting around, wriggling on his cock eagerly.

"Mine, mine, mine."

Kyuubi's chant rang in Minato's ears as he reached down for his own cock. He managed to tug it twice before Kyuubi's hand snaked around, slapping his away and taking over the job. Minato sobbed as Kyuubi stroked him closer to orgasm. He was so close, so damn close to reaching his climax.

"Kyuu!" he wailed. "Kyuubi! Fuck!"

Kyuubi leant in and sunk his teeth into Minato's shoulder as he thrust in hard and stroked his cock, all at the same time. The action caused Minato to come undone.

With a breathless, silent scream he came, bursting all over the sheets and Kyuubi's hand. The ecstasy rolled through him, setting every nerve on fire, every pleasure centre in his body alight and every brain cell into a mindless frenzy. Minato couldn't think, couldn't move and couldn't breathe.

Which, inevitably, led to him passing out.

--

When Minato came to, he was very warm and very comfortable. He cuddled closer to the body next to him, revelling in the arms wrapped around him.

"Kyuu..." he sighed happily. "Mmm..."

"So, finally awake? It's been a while since I've made you faint."

"Mmm..." Minato kept his eyes closed as he pressed a kiss to Kyuubi's chest. "Not faint... passed out."

"My mistake."

Minato forced his eyes open, and he peered up at Kyuubi through blurry eyes.

"Missed you," he whispered as he shuffled even closer, his legs tangling with Kyuubi's. "Tsunade sent me home. Fugaku kicked me out."

"You _did _miss me," Kyuubi chuckled as he stroked Minato's back. "I missed you too."

Kyuubi sighed as he rolled onto his back. Minato propped himself up on one elbow and traced random patterns along Kyuubi's chest.

"Hey, Kyuu," he said as the man placed his hands behind head and closed his eyes. "Kyuu..."

"Mmm?"

"I _am _sorry."

One ruby eye peeked open. Kyuubi looked at him for a moment before a smirk curved onto his face.

"It's alright," he chuckled as he reached up to pull Minato down onto his chest. "But you'll have to make it up to me."

"How?" Minato asked as he snuggled up to Kyuubi. "Oh, please say sex. I'd love to make it up to you with sex."

"Hm, sex to begin with. But you've also got to cook for a whole week."

"I can do tha-"

"Naked."

"_What_?"

"You heard me. And no ramen."

"But I love ramen!"

"And I don't. Now come here and fulfil the first part of the bargain."

"But we just-"

"I know."

"And you want to-"

"Yes."

"...well alright then."


End file.
